I'd Lie, Gaara Songfic
by AkkiAmazing
Summary: An old friend of Gaara's comtemplates her feelings for him... Done to Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie" I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


I▓ve never been so happy; it was such a simple thing. Just sitting next to him. Even if he wasn▓t exactly baring his soul to me, I could see the pain in his heart. I▓m noticing, just now, that his eyes had other colors in them. Maybe it was just the moon.

I don▓t think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me.  
He tells me about his night,  
and I count the colors in his eyes.

⌠Have you ever been in love?■ He was looking at me. I can▓t help but wonder why he changed the subject. ⌠When you ask something like that, you have to answer it first.■ I was laughing, but not really.  
⌠Not ever again.■ I felt something explode, and ignored it.  
⌠I▓d agree with that.■ Laughing, trying not to scream what I really want to say to the sky. ⌠Love▓s nothing but trouble.■ The silence after that wasn▓t uncomfortable. ⌠Let▓s agree not to ever fall in love again.■ His face was unreadable.

He▓ll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair.  
I▓m laughing cause I hope he's wrong.  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind.  
He tells a joke I fake a smile.  
That I know all his favorite songs,  
and┘

Looking at him, it was painfully clear that I wasn▓t supposed to be here. The Kazekage was worth so much more. To bad I can▓t tear myself away. To bad someone like me would be the only person to even care enough to know minor things about him. Like his favorite color. And years before his family almost forgot his birthday.

I could tell you his favorite color's green.  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth.  
His sister's beautiful; he has his father▓s eyes.  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I▓d lie.

I was thinking again. Thinking, as usual, something that I would end up hurting over. Maybe, even though I felt less invisible here, I was still at least semi-invisible. I knew it was obvious to Temari, even Kankuro. For God▓s sake even Naruto thought I was head-over-heels for Gaara. Of course, I am. Not that I told them that.  
It▓s kinda of scary. I felt like he confided in me, like I was the only one who knew. Even if he told me more than he told even his siblings, he never showed the pain I knew he felt. Was he scared to hurt me?

He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth.  
Shouldn▓t a light go on?  
Doesn▓t he know that I▓ve had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white never let nobody see him cry.  
I don▓t let nobody see me wishing he was mine.

⌠You▓re a Capricorn aren▓t you?■ It was something that came to mind. Something to cut through the silence.  
⌠Because you▓re a Virgo, I won▓t inflate your ego by telling you you▓re right.■ He absentmindedly touched the kanji on his forehead. I didn▓t feel so invisible.

I could tell you his favorite color's green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful; he has his father▓s eyes And if you ask me if I love him,  
I▓d lie.

Yesterday, I remember, he took me to Kohonagakure. Everyone whispered, but I don▓t think he heard them. That▓s when the truth started to want to burst forth from my chest. I didn▓t say anything, though. Maybe I▓m the scared one.

He stands there then walks away.  
My god if I could only say:  
I▓m holding every breath for you...

He keeps so many secrets, I think. He keeps talking I and know that no one has ever heard him talk so much. Temari would be shocked; he was worried about her. I smiled listening to the rather gruesome things he was promising to do to Shikamaru. I wondered if there were still things he didn▓t tell me, like who I was to him. I wondered if I wanted to know. Maybe he can▓t see me, but he might be able to see the love kanji I got tattooed on my tummy. Not that he was looking there.

He▓d never tell you but he can play guitar.  
I think he can see through everything,  
but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up is:  
My god he▓s beautiful.  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle.

I wonder who should be up on this roof with him. Because I wasn▓t good enough. Obviously. ⌠Gaara,■ I was almost surprised that he heard me. ⌠I┘ I don▓t know what to feel anymore.■ There was a moment of silence, interrupted by him wrapping his arms around my waist. When had he gotten so close? Still, I wasn▓t complaining.  
⌠I think I▓m going to break an agreement.■ His voice was soft. Maybe not even a whisper.  
⌠What agreement?■ My question was answered quickly, my eyes widened.

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green.  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me.  
His sisters beautiful; he has his father▓s eyes.  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
if you ask me if I love him,  
if you ask me if I love him,  
I▓d lie.

He was kissing me, and felt like I was on cloud nine. The moment slid by sweetly, and then was shattered. By a camera flash of all things. When I looked up, Temari had the widest grin on her face, and Kankuro wasn▓t far behind. Gaara wasn▓t to amused though, and even if he had beat them sillier, that picture still managed to get posted all over the village.  
Damn siblings. 


End file.
